


Rapunzel in the Making

by AnnurTsubaki



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Demi-God, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Hogwarts Hospital Wing, Levy Redfox(OC), Muggle Studies, Muggle teacher in Hogwarts, Snakes, Vampire Severus Snape, mention of Medusa, mention of Poseidon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2020-04-24 05:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19166554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnurTsubaki/pseuds/AnnurTsubaki
Summary: Does Hogwarts Hospital Tower equivalent to fairy tales' prison tower? Well, vampires sure does not equal to knights in shining armour or Prince Charming. Wait---maybe the Half-Blood Prince does?





	1. Where Do I Belong?

 

Once, there were rumours that Hogwarts’ Potion Master Severus Snape was a vampire and that he was hundreds of years old. Of course, that were only rumours as nobody would believe Albus Dumbledore would hire a vampire to teach students. The rumours, although kept circling inside Hogwarts, were regarded as jokes all the times. But, it spread again after the Headmaster hired Remus Lupin to teach Defense Against the Dark Art in that very school. And then, the well renowned Headmaster went again and hired a Muggle to teach Muggle studies. Yes, a Muggle. Not a squib. A Muggle.

 

It was the first day of the term. Final year students were returning after the war, including the Golden Trio; Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and most of the students in their year. The house sorting for new students went without problems although the Sorting Hat sometimes took too long to decide which house the student should go, a situation rarely occurred before the war. Perhaps the hat had some internal conflict with its decision previously. Eventually, the Headmaster stood to give his speech after the sorting ended.

 

“I am delighted to see all of you sorted accordingly. Welcome to the new students and welcome back to the rest of you. I’m pleased to share that this year, we have two new teachers joining us. Please welcome Mr. Firenze and Miss Levy Redfox. Mr. Firenze will teach Defense Against the Dark Arts and Ms. Redfox will be teaching Muggle Studies onwards.” The Headmaster started clapping his hand and the feast began. Quite a short speech compared to the previous years. No do’s and don’ts and warnings of restricted area spouted from him.

 

“I don’t remember having a Muggle colleague in Hogwarts. Ever. Aren’t you violating the law, Albus?” Minerva McGonagall, Head house of Gryffindor whispered to the Headmaster. She was seated on his left side. “And why am I not informed until now? Firenze I can understand, but muggle? She has no magic, Albus. Why?” She enquired while eating the delicacies on her plate.

 

“Minerva, you’re not the only one. I am shocked too. Let’s continue this after the feast. Is that okay, Headmaster?” Severus Snape retorted to his colleague’s question, also in whisper. He wondered whether the Muggle beside him heard his words or not. But that was not important.

 

The feast ended with Prefects leading the students to their respective dormitories. And the teachers went to gather in the Headmaster’s room including the two new teachers. They took a seat, but no one spoke anything and silence engulfed the room. The new Muggle teacher fidgeted with her skirt, realized that everyone was watching her. She felt relieved once the Headmaster entered the room.

 

“Albus, I’ve never doubted your decision before, but please clarify why you hire a muggle to teach in a wizarding school. No offense Ms. Redfox, I’m just trying to figure this out.” McGonagall turned to face the lady to explain and turned back to face the Headmaster, demanding answer. All the other teachers nodded in agreement.

 

“Does the Ministry know you did this? Muggles do not know of our world, Albus. I don’t want Shacklebolt to come here and take her away while teaching because you revealed our world to a muggle. The students will be alarmed. And we need a replacement at the ready to cover her syllabus if that happened. Which will be a waste of time for her and the replacement obviously.” Another teacher, Pomona Sprout voiced her concerns. She looked at the said muggle and wondered if the poor lady had other jobs in Muggle world before coming to Hogwarts.

 

McGonagall gasped. “So you’re not concern about her status but her teaching schedule? Merlin, why do I not thinking about that. The students! My poor students! They were traumatised after war yet still have to come and finish their studies. If..if there’s anything that could distract them it would certainly be avoided at all cost. What am I thinking…….” Guilt look flashed on her face. 

There was truth in what her colleague said. If they already knew the muggle teacher would be taken away once the Ministry were notified, why would they still hire her and risk the students being unable to concentrate on their studies? It would be better to hire a teacher that would not bring such circumstance to the students.

 

“I can explain. Over these years, we had had many colleagues with us. Flitwick here is part-goblin. Hagrid-a giant. Lupin-a werewolf. And at sometimes recently we even had Voldemort’s Death Eater in classroom, and Voldemort himself taught Defense while possessing Professor Quirrell. Although they can’t be viewed as teachers as they teach nothing.” Headmaster Dumbledore started his reasoning.

 

“Yes, but all of them has magic. Ms.Redfox here is not even a squib. She is not supposed to know of our world, Albus. She can’t even defend herself if the students prank her. ” McGonagall was worried. Not that she worried that her students would prank the new teacher, but it was more like how would she fare living in a place full of magic while unable to channel it on daily basis. Well, Argus Filch did not have magic too as he was born a squib, but he was a…special case. He had worked in Hogwarts for a long time and the magical world was not unfamiliar to him. 

 

“Do tell me Albus, where did you find her?” Snape decided to join the questioning. He glanced at the muggle lady and instantly revert his eyes when said muggle looked at him in what looked like fear. The Potion Master had tried to read her mind, but surprisingly, he could not. 

 

“Ah..you see, I was wandering in Muggle London after the war and met her by chance. Ms. Redfox here was Mrs. Figg’s caretaker. She has muggle’s medical knowledge and served as local nurse in a clinic in Little Whinging before she moved into Mrs. Figg’s house to be her caretaker.” Albus Dumbledore casually explained to everyone present, oblivious of their confused look.

 

“Then why did you bring her here? Shouldn’t she be with Mrs. Figg? I figured she must be in poor health if she needs a caretaker living with her?” Poppy Pomfrey, the school’s healer and matron asked the Headmaster, concerned of the mentioned Mrs. Figg. She had joined them in the room seeing as no one was admitted to the school’s hospital wing at the time.

 

“She..had died awhile ago. I’m renting a room and searching for a job when I met Headmaster Dumbledore. He brought me here.” The muggle lady spoke, barely audible to people farther than her seat. She felt like crying with all the questions. “I ca..I can go back if..”

 

“Ms. Redfox, do you have any family in muggle world?” Severus Snape asked her, trying to divert her thought after seeing her miserable state. He tried to control his voice as not to startle the young lady. Her eyes were already watered and he did not want to see a crying lady in front of him. She shook her head as her answer. And lucky for him, the tears never came. 

 

“If you lived with Mrs. Figg, did you know Harry Potter then?” McGonagall asked her again, curiously.

 

“I saw him a few times but we never interact. I don’t know if he remembers me.”

 

“Where will she reside, Albus?” Snape looked at the Headmaster, trying to figure where she would live. He wanted to end it fast and cut through the questions.

 

“Ah..that, I’m actually going to ask your opinion. Her belongings are still in this room.” 

 

Silence once again engulfed the room. Everyone looked at one another but still, no one spoke. Snape looked at the muggle in front of him again. She was holding her tears well. And once again, he could not read her mind!

 

“She can use my room if she wants. You know I have a house in Hogsmeade. I can floo here for my class.” He offered, breaking the silence in the room. Everyone looked at him in disbelief.

 

“Absolutely not! She can’t stay in the dungeon, for Merlin sake. Besides, she’s a muggle. Who knows what might happen!” McGonagall shrieked and glared at the Potion master. “You’ll come with me if need be, Ms. Redfox.” 

 

Slytherins were known to have a bad relationship with Muggle-born wizards, and now Snape wanted to let a muggle live there? No way that would happen! Not in her watch anyway.

 

“I think..it’s better if she comes with me. Albus said she has muggle’s medical knowledge. I might need her at some point later. And Severus, she’s a girl. Your…room..might not suit her. I believe we are finished here, Albus. Come, Ms. Redfox, follow me. I’ll have the house elf bring your things to the tower.” Pomfrey stood and gestured for the soon-to-be teacher to follow her.

**..o0o..**

 

The new muggle teacher awkwardly taught the new students in her classes. Most students did not want to follow her instructions and never did their assignments. All the professors did not know how to help her as she was in fact a muggle. They had no experience in helping a muggle to adapt in wizarding world. It was a relief to the staffs that the Ministry approved of her employment, given that she proved her worth in a year’s term. 

 

Third day of the term, she hid herself in an empty classroom after finishing her morning lecture. Retracting to the corner of the room, she sat down, hugging her legs as tears ran down her cheeks. There was no sobbing as she did not want anyone to notice her presence inside the classroom. She buried her face down, trying to comfort herself. 

 

Severus Snape was walking down the corridor when he saw the muggle teacher went into the empty classroom. He cast a notice-me-not charm and followed her stealthily. To his dismay, he saw her broke down and cursed himself for following her. The young teacher looked up and saw him despite his notice-me-not charm being activated, and she was crying. The tears stopped when their eyes met.

 

“Are you going to tell me I don’t belong here?” Hazel eyes stared at his’, waiting for his answer.


	2. Memories

Chapter 2; Memories

 

“You are not supposed to be here. That, I can assure you.” Severus Snape was not one who would coddle anyone. As amused as he was with the muggle’s ability to notice him under the charm, he would never allow himself to mar his reputation with pampering the lady with lies. Of course, he could lie effortlessly, but seeing that this lie could be seen as him going soft on the lady, it was not a best option. So, truth would be his better choice.

 

“I want to speak to Professor Dumbledore, but I can’t enter his office.” She lifted up her chin and stared at the man in front of her. “Can you please take me there? I’d like to ask him to send me back.”

 

“After only three days? It seemed..Albus thinks too much of you. Otherwise, he would not accept the minister’s invitation to escort him to who-knows-where for a month. He left last night.” The Potion Master turned to the entrance and started walking himself out of the classroom. 

 

Seeing the man walked out, she burst into tears and her sobbing was now audible, though not enough to alert anyone walking at the corridor. She began to wonder whether her choice was correct. A few days before her death, Mrs. Figg gave her a bundle of what looked like crappy written diaries, saying that the stories in there were real. And that someone would come to take her beloved Levy there after the old lady died. She did not believe it, not until the day the Headmaster ‘found’ her and took her to the castle. 

 

Levy had read every word in the diaries. All of them were recollections of Mrs. Figg’s visit to Wizarding world, supposedly when the old lady went to the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In the diaries, she wrote that she was entrusted by the Headmaster to watch over Harry Potter, her neighbour’s nephew and would sometimes go to the school to give her report.

 

The old lady was not allowed to tell anyone about it, and if she did, that person’s memory will be wiped and altered. Strange enough, it did not happen to her. Instead of having her memory altered, she was taken there and allowed to work! Perhaps the war that the old lady always told her about had changed the law regarding it. Sadly, it had dawned on her that the place and the job did not suit her at all.

 

She wiped her tears away and stood up, brushed off the dirt and checking her appearance before deciding to join the others for lunch. She did not have any class in the evening and would like to be in her room, alone.

 

The Great Hall was filled with the students. She took her seat beside the Potion Master and tried hard to avoid his glare at all cost. Mr. Firenze was at her other side, already eating. 

 

“If you want, I could send you back to your world.” Snape spoke to her in a low voice, but he knew she heard him. With a nod, she agreed with his offer. The Headmaster might not approve, but she needed to get away. 

 

Minerva McGonagall, on the other hand, was not a daft old witch. She knew something was amiss. She saw the awkward conversation between the two and her instinct was proven right when she the young muggle teacher dragged her trunks to the castle’s entrance after lunch was finished. She followed the lady and reached her side in no time.

 

“Where are you going, Ms. Redfox?” The witch asked, one hand holding the startled lady while the other holding her wand out, levitating her trunks before she collapsed, clearly shocked at McGonagall’s appearance out of nowhere. “I’m sorry to startle you, but I need to know where would our teacher go in the middle of the day?”

 

“I..I am going back. This place is not where I belong. Professor Snape had agreed to send me back.” She explained to the witch. The grip on her hand loosened.

 

“Why..I thought Dumbledore made it clear that you’re teaching until the end of this term. Is it too much, since you’re a muggle?” 

 

“No..I just..I just don’t think this is my place. Everything is so magical; it made me wonder whether I made a right decision to come here.”

 

“I won’t force you to stay, but if your ‘going back’ has anything with the students, I need to know to correct them. Did they do anything to you?” The witch asked her, but it was just formalities. She had already entered her mindscape, searching for any evidence of shenanigan or harm made by the students to the teacher. A fake cough by Snape who just arrived pulled her from her mind-reading.

 

“I don’t remember inviting you for our..trip..Minerva.”

 

“Severus, I believe we all should get back to the castle. Ms. Redfox will be given a few days off until we settle this matter.” The old witch gave her command to the Potion Master, leaking some of her Occlumency so that the he could read her mind. The look on Snape’s face was of concern and guilt.

 

‘I can’t believe I forgot to read her mind. If what you show me is true, I have to thank you for interrupting us.’ The wizard spoke to McGonagall in their mindscape. 

 

‘We need to settle this and call Dumbledore back.’ The witch replied. Snape nodded in agreement.

 

“Ms. Redfox, I’m sorry but you’ll have to wait for awhile before Severus sends you back to where you want to go. For tonight, I’ll ask a house elf to send your dinner to your room. You don’t have to join us in the Great Hall. Let’s go back first.” McGonagall already ushered her towards the castle.

 

Severus Snape called a house elf to send the trunks back to Levy’s room, and then he escorted the young teacher back with McGonagall following closely behind them. 

 

**..o0o..**

 

Draco Malfoy used to be called the Prince of Slytherin. His father was a known Death Eater, but after the Final Battle, his family was forgiven, courtesy of the Golden Trio who spoke for them. He too, had returned to Hogwarts to finish his study along with his year mates. 

 

To be summoned to Snape’s quarter after dinner had ended was not something he expected, despite the Potion Master being his Godfather. And to find the said Potion Master lost in thought was new to him. 

 

“I’m here. I don’t suppose I broke any rules, do I? It’s only three days, I can be better than this surely.” He said to the man after purposely dropping a spoon to the floor to attract his attention. 

 

“Draco..I don’t realize you’ve come. Sit...”

 

“What’s this about?”

 

“Well…I’m asking you a favour. I know what I’m asking will be too much, but I want you to guard the muggle teacher, Redfox. Right now I’m pretty sure Minerva is asking the same from her beloved Golden Trio. No one is to harm her in any way.”

 

“But, why me? Gryffindor has Potter and his sidekicks to help her, and I assume Slytherins will be only me, then?” 

 

Snape nodded to the questions. “It’s only you because you’re the only one I can count. The others…might be reluctant. So, do you agree?”

 

“What choice do I have? I’ll have to agree, I guess, since you’re the one asking. Well then, care to elaborate more to me?”

 

“We..Minerva and I..found something interesting. I don’t know if Dumbledore know this, but since he was the one who brought her here, I think he’s well aware.”

 

“Aware of what?”

 

“Of her memories…Take the pensieve, I’ll show you something.” Snape allowed Draco to view a memory he extracted from the muggle teacher. 

 

Memories extraction

> Forbidden Forest was dark, as dark as a night without a ray of moonlight gleaming through the dense forestation. It was unusual especially for the reason that it was actually a day and the sun had not set yet. There was a small clearing somewhere in the forest and there was a small cottage equipped with an old well beside it. A dim light was seen from the window of the cottage, perhaps from a candle.
> 
>  
> 
> A brown horse then arrived at the cottage, and a woman opened the door to welcome the one on the horse, one with typical knight armour on. The woman received a bundle from the knight and gave him some gold before he vanished from the area. It turned out the bundle contained a baby, calmly sleeping in her arm. She took the baby inside.
> 
>  
> 
> The interior of the cottage was messy save for the middle area where a magic diagram was drawn. The woman placed the baby in the middle of the diagram, lighting all candles circling it. Once the candles were lit, she began chanting until the diagram glowed in aurelis colour. Slowly, she picked up a knife on the floor and slit the baby’s right wrist. 
> 
> A moment later, the door was kicked and a few uninvited guests entered.
> 
>  
> 
> “Accio baby!” A witch claimed, and the baby flew into her hand.

End of memories extraction

 

Draco slumped on his chair. He stared at the Potion Master, puzzled. “This is something like what Potter and his friend would get into. Not me.”

 

“I know. But having extra help won’t hurt. I just want you to make sure nothing happened to her.” Snape retorted. “And that no one else should know this.”

 

“Did she remember it?”

 

“I doubt she remembers. Otherwise, she’ll know who we are.”

 

**..o0o.. ******


	3. Her Hair and His Favourite Drink List

Chapter 3; Her Hair and His Favourite Drink List

 

Ever since the first night she slept in the hospital tower, her miserable condition and mixed emotions did not go unnoticed. Poppy Pomfrey had heard her almost inaudible sob, but Levy refused to tell her anything and said that she was okay. Of course, the healer knew it was a lie. She had tried to pry into her memories but unable to do so. The muggle seemed to unknowingly close her mind from any intrusion. Deciding to give her a few more days to settle in, the healer chose to keep her eyes on the young teacher before consulting with either McGonagall or Severus Snape, since the two Professors had more authority in Hogwarts than her.

 

It turned out that several students had been pranking the muggle teacher during her teaching period since the first day. Strangely, all of the pranks involved her hair. One time, they turned her hair into various neon colours. The other time, her hair turned into pink afro and after that it suddenly grew longer and longer until it withered like dried kelps on her head. Ultimately, on the second day, her hair turned into Medusa’s hair and she fainted after one of the snake hissed angrily at her face.

 

Luckily for her, she was levitated by a prefect who happened to be nearby and was instantly brought to the hospital wing, still unconscious. Poppy had never lost her composure easily, yet upon seeing the snakes on Levy’s head, she let out the most deafening scream in her life. The snakes were hissing furiously and there were already snakes bites on her face and neck. When her magic could not counter the charm, a house elf was sent to immediately bring Severus Snape and McGonagall in. It took them until midnight to flush out the venom from her body. Fortunately, none of the snakes possessed the ability to petrify anyone.

 

**..o0o..**

 

By midnight on the second day of school, Severus Snape went back to his quarter after the muggle teacher was finally rid of the venom in her body. He retreated to his typical coffin-like bed, which was a variation of those coffins in vampire dramas. It was big enough, the size of a normal king size bed, and it was layered with thick red satin spread in it, accompanied by one red pillow. While resting his head on the pillow, he recalled the incident in his head.

 

The charm used on the teacher’s hair was a simple derivative of Serpensortia, but he did not know the exact incantation. Both he and McGonagall simply reverse the effect but it led them to spend too long to rid her of the venom. And the students in the class were reluctant to tell the professors of the incantation used even when they know the teacher’s life is hanging by a thread. They insisted that it was not them who cast the charm. The prefect informed the professors that all the pranks on her involved her hair. Snape was puzzled. Why would the students target only her hair? And what if it was not the students that did it this time? He needed to check on that.

 

**..o0o..**

 

The third night, after he had dismissed Draco from his quarter with a mission to keep an eye on the muggle teacher, Snape went to the hospital wing to check on her, only to be turned down by the Healer. 

 

“I give her the sleeping draught. She’s sleeping right now, so don’t disturb her. Did you know, she screamed in silence for almost an hour? I know she was screaming because I can see it, but I can’t hear her voice. She cried herself to sleep after that.” Pomfrey told him what she saw. “I don’t know if she force herself not to emit any sound or that something else did it for her.” 

 

“Why would she force herself like that?” Snape tilted his head; his hand cupped his chin, thinking.

 

“I think she’s afraid that we think of her as burden. She’s a muggle amongst wizards and witches, which means she’s the most vulnerable. And Dumbledore’s not here. Minerva told me she wanted to go back. Is it true?”

 

“Yes. I offered to take her back this evening, but Minerva stopped me. She pried into her mind and saw something unsettling. Levy’s the baby that we save in Forbidden Forest.”

 

“But it can’t be true. It was only ten years ago. She’s in her 20’s, only a few years older from our oldest final year students. It can’t be possible.”

 

“I don’t know. I can’t assess her mind. It’s like there’s a shield protecting it.”

 

“Then how did Minerva do it?”

 

“That was the only time she can do it. The next time she tries again, it failed.” The Potion Master explained the circumstance. 

 

“We need Dumbledore back. He brought her here. That old man never did anything for nothing. There must be a catch if he does it.” Sighing, Pomfrey told Snape. 

 

“I’ll send and owl to him. Keep an eye on her.” Snape informed the Healer before exiting the hospital wing. She nodded at him.

 

**..o0o..**

 

Legends and folklores said that vampires feed off of blood. Severus Snape was not fond of such fact. Not because he was a vampire. It was because he did not like to be described as one. And so, he never added it on his favourite drinks list. His bed was the only exception to such facts just because he liked it that way. No other excuses needed.

 

Ten years ago, his list of favourite drinks changed when they retrieved the baby in the Forbidden Forest. The baby’s bleeding wrist shattered every boundary he set to himself. He could not even remember when was the last time he drank human blood or any blood in its entirety. It was too long ago. When McGonagall accio-ed the baby to herself, Snape had offered to take the baby back to Pomfrey. The others were busy subjugating the wicked witch (suspected to be druid) in the cottage, which was why he easily got hold of the baby.

 

It was without a doubt not a moment that he was proud of, but that night, the scenes came back flooding his mind. He took the baby back to Pomfrey, but not before he had a taste of the blood on the sliced wrist. He only licked the wrist once and never sucked the blood out, but it turned out that one lick of blood was enough to make his body changed.

 

He no longer felt the cold skin whenever he traced his hand. It was warm. And when the sky began to clear from the darkness it was engulfed with, he felt the warm sunshine on his skin comfortable. He knew at that time that he would not need his special brewed potion anymore to be able to walk under the sun.

 

But that was ten years ago. The baby should be ten, or at most eleven years old instead of a young woman she was now. What happened to her these past ten years?

 

**..o0o..**


	4. Anko

Chapter 4

 

Albus Dumbledore returned a few days later. He assembled all the professors in his office with the exception of Levy. Once everyone was present, he gestured them to take a seat.

 

“Albus, I thought you’ll be gone for a month. Is everything okay?” Minerva asked him once they were seated. 

 

“Yes, and no. I found out things I’m searching for. And I will need your help with it. All of you.” The Headmaster eyed everyone present in front of him. 

 

“Why is Ms. Redfox not included in this meeting? Is this about her?” Snape questioned Dumbledore. When he received a nod, he sighed. “I supposed you realize now that taking her to Hogwarts is a mistake. Finally.” He retorted, rolling his eyes up.

 

“I went around with Fudge collecting information that is vital in my next step. I thought I will need longer, but I met someone who has all the information. I’ll share the memory with you.” The old wizard took his wand and cast a spell for the memory to be viewed in the pensieve. 

 

Memories extraction

 

Albus Dumbledore and Minister Fudge were in a room, accompanied by a man and a satyr. A few Aurors were standing at the back, looking vigilant. The man told the Headmaster that Levy was a daughter of Medusa, one of the three Gorgon sisters. Medusa, the only mortal of the three sisters, was killed by Perseus while being in pregnancy. The world only knew of her two children, Pegasus and Chrysaor. In truth, there was a third child who survived the killing by being invisible right after the unusual birth and was accidentally preserved in baby form for a long time. 

 

The man also informed both Dumbledore and Minister Fudge that while Medusa was a mortal, she was impregnated by Poseidon, a god. The invisible child was a demi-god as far as they were concerned. The child’s preserved form suddenly resurfaced approximately ten years ago, but was stolen from the one who found her before they could take her back with them. 

 

End of Memory extraction

 

“As you can see, Levy is the child in question. I’m sure some of you remember her from the cottage we rescued her from, in the Forbidden Forest. It seemed that the witch in the hut knew who she was and had intended to use her as a sacrifice to trade with eternal vitality and beauty. I was told that her mother’s blood was a double-edge potion item. On one hand, it can cure almost anything and on the other hand, it was a potent poison.” The Headmaster explained what he had known from the man in the pensieve memory. Severus Snape gulped as he remembered that he had licked Levy’s blood when they rescued her. 

 

“Ten years ago after we saved her, I sent her to an orphanage in London to be raised, but a circumstance happened. Her people were alerted that she was awakened from her preservation form, and they took her back to their world. It was not a friendly place for her due to her parentage. I was told that many demi-gods despised her and her father had disowned her. She runaway from there and went back to the orphanage that I sent her to.”

 

“How did she get back to the orphanage?” 

 

“The man you saw in the pensieve was some sort of a teacher in their world I guess. He did not like them treating her as such and helped her escape. He was also the one responsible for her adult appearance, though we don’t actually know how long she was preserved in baby’s form before ten years ago. She might possibly be older than some of you.”

 

“Did he use an aging potion? If he’s their teacher how was he a wizard?”

 

“It seems…our world and the muggles’ are not the only world exist. If we have a muggleborn witch or wizard, I believe we can have a demi-god as a wizard too.”

 

“Enough with her background details. We know now that she’s a demi-god, but apparently she’s not a witch, or a squib. I want to know why you bring her here when she has no magic at all.”

 

The Headmaster pondered for a second before answering. “I believe the witch that took her to the forest was from their world, and she had returned. Hagrid found a remnant of summoning circle similar to the one we saw last time. That, and a sighting of the witch a few times already. She might endanger Levy again.” He eyed them silently.

 

“In short, you want us to protect her here in Hogwarts.” Snape pondered the Headmaster’s intention. Dumbledore nodded.

 

“I already have my lions protecting her. But if the witch that kidnapped her was from their world, my lions won’t be enough. We need stronger people.” McGonagall voiced her opinion. 

 

“My question is…why should we protect her here?” Snape glared at the Headmaster, waiting for the answer.

 

………………………………………….

 

A few days later, Levy’s classes were cancelled and her replacement was already prepared to take over the syllabus. She was urged to stay in Hogwarts ground for her safety, which she found rather embarrassing due to her unemployed status. 

 

She found an unused tower facing the Forbidden Forest one evening while exploring Hogwarts and decided to spend most of her time there. The top of the tower had a bridge linking it to the adjacent tower, which strangely, also unused. The Headmaster never specified where she should go on her free time, which now fortunately means all of her time since she would not be teaching anymore. 

 

Placing her medium-sized mat on the bridge, she took out Mrs. Figg’s diaries and read it, all the while trying to imagine the various scenes written in it. She was absorbed in the words when a voice startled her.

 

“Human…not a snake, but you smell like us..” The voice said in a hiss. 

 

“Wh-what? Who’s there?”

 

“Behind you, human…”

 

“Ss—snake!” 

 

“You smell like us..why?”

 

“How..how should I know that. Why can you speak?” 

 

“Idiot..I cannot speak human language. I’m speaking my language, yet you understand me and vice versa. Who are you, human? In this castle I only speak to Harry Potter on a few occasions. No other human speak to me.”

 

“I’m Levy. I don’t know what smell do I have. Do I smell bad, mister snake?”

 

“Idiot! Are you saying snakes smell bad? And I’m not mister! I’m female!”

 

“I’m sorry. That’s not what I mean. And I don’t know how to differentiate male snakes from female snakes. Forgive me.”

 

“Hmph! I forgive you. Now, Potter! It’s rude to spy on us! Come out here!” The snake hissed loudly at the bridge entrance. A sheepish smile crept on the famous Harry Potter when he came out from his hiding.

 

“Hello Anko. Sorry, I just want to check on Miss Levy here.” Potter apologized to the snake. He gave a slight bow to Levy and focused back to the snake.

 

“Why?” The snake, Anko, gave Potter a questionable look. 

 

“Urm..I can’t really tell you the exact reason, but if you can help me to make sure Miss Levy’s safe, I’ll be grateful, Anko. We don’t want to have students pranking her or strangers hurting her. She doesn’t have magic like us.” Harry Potter explained to the snake.

 

“Is that why I saw a few of your friends following me discreetly? No wonder no one’s been pranking me these few days.” Levy said to him.

 

“Well, they’re not that discreet if you noticed them.” Potter giggled nervously. He did not want to be exposed that soon, but if Levy found them out, then they must be terrible in spying. Perhaps Snape could teach them the art of spying.

 

“I don’t really mind, but I would prefer to be left alone while I’m up here.” She looked at the forest, her gaze lingered there. “It has a scenic view. And the wind up here is just nice.”

 

“I’ll see what I can do about that, Miss Levy. Perhaps I can persuade them not to follow you up here.” He left her with Anko once the snake agreed to stay with Levy until she wanted to leave.

 

Meanwhile, onyx eyes stares at the tower bridge from the Forbidden Forest, plotting of ways to enter Hogwarts unharmed.

 

…………………………………….


	5. Hogwarts Career Fair

Chapter 5

 

Severus Snape was patrolling the corridor when he felt a breach in the castle’s ward. It was only for a few seconds before it dissipated, yet enough for him to feel it. The Potion Master rushed to the Headmaster’s office just to find Albus Dumbledore already rushing out from the room.

 

“Severus, I’m in a hurry. Come back later if you need something.” The Headmaster rushed past Snape. 

 

“I am in no need of anything, Albus. There’s a breach - an attempt, against the ward.” Snape followed the Headmaster while speaking to him.

 

“I know. I’m heading there.Come with me.” 

 

The two men rushed to the border of Forbidden Forest. There was nothing there except a trace of unknown magic that slowly faded away once they arrived. Securing the perimeter, both of them re-casted the ward and added an extra layer of protection charm against forced entry by anyone not recognized by Hogwarts’ castle. 

 

“I think I saw a hag lurking at us, but I guess it’s only my imagination. Albus, I’m going to check on Ms.Redfox, see if she needs something.”

 

“Go on, Severus. I’m staying a bit longer here. Perhaps the centaurs can help me identify any strange occurrence in this forest.”

 

The Potion Master nodded and turned back, heading to the castle in fast pace, almost too fast. Albus Dumbledore on the other hand, ventured into the centaur’s territory for assistance. If the centaurs could not provide any information, perhaps he should ask Hagrid to patrol the area.

 

Snape went to the abandoned tower and approached Levy who was still reading. The snake, Anko, rose on her tail upon seeing the man. Snape faked a cough, getting her attention towards him.

 

“Miss Redfox, I see that you have a peculiar companion.”

 

“Oh, she’s a snake I just met. Her name’s Anko.” Levy explained to him. She petted the snake and put Mrs. Figg’s diaries down.

 

“Anko? How did you know its name?”

 

“She told me.”

 

“You’re a parselmouth? That’s new. No one told me you can speak parseltongue.” The professor became curious at the new information. 

 

“What is parselmouth? And parseltongue? Is it a snake language?” Levy questioned him, puzzled with the terms used though she guessed it might have something with snakes.

 

“Parseltongue is snake language, indeed. Parselmouth is someone who speaks it. It is very rare in wizarding world to see someone with this ability. You, however, will be the rarest since you’re not magical. Or are you, actually?” Snape glared at the woman in front of him. The snake beside her was probably doing the same to him, glaring, or so he thought.

 

“I don’t like this man. He smells strange.” Anko hissed to Levy in annoyance. When Levy turned to see her in confused look, the snake turned back to Snape. “Is he undead?”

 

“Professor Snape, are you…are you undead?” Levy repeated the snake’s question to the man.

 

The Potion Master froze in his spot, paled. 

 

………………………………………..

 

When Levy returned to the hospital wing with a snake in tow, Poppy Pomfrey was so shocked she dropped an entire tray full of freshly brewed potions to the floor. The Healer had to compose herself before speaking to Levy.

 

“Miss Redfox, wha-how..why is a snake following you?”

 

“She’s my friend. Can I keep her here? I promise she’s not dangerous.”

 

“No..I cannot allow that. I’m sorry but the snake has to go.”

 

“I will go. But I’ll come back again tomorrow at the tower.” Anko hissed at her before making her exit. Levy nodded before she went to her room.

 

………………………………………

 

There would be a career fair in Hogwarts that weekend. The idea was from the new Muggle Studies professor, in hope of helping the final year students to have a broad selection of employment to choose after their graduation. The fair would last for three days. Every witches and wizards were invited to enter Hogwarts during the scheduled time since there would be other activities as well. 

 

Unsurprisingly, a Quidditch player selection was scheduled on the first day. A few scouts from well renowned teams would attend and select students with promise of internship under them. Interested students had already registered to play, hoping to be the few that would be selected. The second day would be for ministry related jobs with Auror being the most popular choice especially among Gryffindor students. Lastly, the third day would be various other choices not under the previous two selections. Even Gringotts had opened a few positions as curse breakers for those interested in working with the goblins.

 

Severus Snape had objected to all of the activities especially when everyone was allowed to freely enter Hogwarts during the fair. He went to the Headmaster’s office to remind the Headmaster that the witch was still looking for Levy and that they should avoid it at all cost, but his concerns were brushed off by the Headmaster. 

 

“Nonsense, Severus! We have professors, aurors, even Order members as well. And if that are not enough, our students can take turn to be on guard. We survived Voldemort, surely we can survive a fair. Isn’t it?” Dumbledore took a lemon drop. “Besides, it’s just a career fair. Our students deserve something to cheer them up after everything they endured. I heard muggles always do this at their school.”

 

“Fine. But don’t say I didn’t warn you!” The Potion Master stood up, ready to exit the office.

 

“Severus, if you’re so concern about her, why don’t you be her escort for the entire duration of the fair?”

 

“I’m NOT concern about her!”

 

“But you offered your room to her the first night she arrived.” The Headmaster slowly picked another lemon drop as if he was not aware of the man’s growing anger. The old man’s expression was that of someone who was intentionally teasing Snape.

 

“It was PITY! Nothing more, nothing less!” Snape retorted, gritting his teeth. 

 

“I see. Then you should pity her one more time. She doesn’t have any escort for all three days of the fair.”

 

“You’re ridiculous! I’m not escorting her! Find someone else!” With that said, Snape rushed outside the office, cursing the Headmaster. He then wandered the corridors, deducting points from students for no apparent reason.

 

“Ouch! I’m sorry!” A voice startled him from his wandering. He turned back to see Levy picking Anko up from the floor after bumping into him.

 

“Ms.Redfox, who says you can take a snake on a stroll inside Hogwarts? Ten points from—urgh! You’re not a student. I forgot.”

 

“I’m sorry for bumping into you. I’m taking Anko to the tower. She was injured this morning and I had Madam Pomfrey heal her.”

 

“I believe I didn’t ask for your explanation.” The professor turned his back and continued his wandering along the corridor.

 

……………………………………..

 

The day of the fair finally arrived. Hogwarts compound were filled with booths of various vendors ranging from foods to various magical trinkets, and it was already crowded not long after the gate opened. There were also events for children to participate and friendly games to entertain them. There were some Aurors and Order members patrolling the entrance and alongside the wards, but there was no suspicious activities to notice.

 

The Quidditch pitch was filled with Quidditch fanatics and students alike. Levy had wanted to watch the game, but Poppy had been busy to take her to the pitch. She told Poppy that she would join any students she found on the way there, and thus the Healer agreed to let her go. 

 

Levy was ecstatic. She quickly joined the students she met on the way and sticked to them. Unfortunately, instead of going to the Quidditch pitch, she changed her destination to Hagrid’s hut where the said giant was conducting his introduction to magical creatures. 

 

“Levy, where’s yer escort?” Hagrid asked her, knowing that someone was assigned to escort her during the fair.

 

“I’m by myself, but Madam Pomfrey knows I’m here.” She told him, except that Poppy knew she was going to the Quidditch pitch, not to Hagrid’s.

 

“Oh, okay then. ‘Yer wanna try to ride Buckbeak? Come ‘ere.” He gestured her to come closer and bow to the animal. “Okay, let’s get ‘yer ready.” 

 

Levy was terrified, but she wanted to try riding the animal. Besides, Buckbeak seemed harmless. A few steps around the hut would be okay, but she never expected to fly on it! In her panic, she might or might not have strangled the poor animal, which made it flew in inconsistency, gasping for air. She had to grab Buckbeak’s neck harder to avoid being thrown down to the ground. It was not a good choice since the animal viciously tried to throw her from its back.

 

Hagrid was shouting at her to release the neck and to calm herself down, and then there were screams down there but she did not hear any of it anymore. All she knew was that Buckbeak had managed to throw her from its back, straight to the ground.

 

She was so high in the sky and now she was falling down. Hagrid was trying to catch her, but someone else had beaten him to it. She did not land on the ground. Instead, she had landed on Severus Snape’s arms. She knew she was a lost cause when the Potion Master yelled at her.

 

“Are you stupid?! What the hell are you doing here?!”

 

……………………………………….


	6. Taken

Chapter 6; Taken

 

Levy had no time to react to the yelling. She was busy struggling to free herself from the Potion Master, but failed miserably. Hagrid and the spectators on the other hand were torn between being amused or being indifferent to the scene in front of them. Well, not everyday they could see the Potion Master with a woman in his arms.

 

“Let me go!” She pried herself free from Snape only to fall on the ground. “Ouch!”

 

“Follow me. I’ll take you back to the castle.” The sullen professor said to her, almost ordering. He noticed her blush, but it was only for a few seconds before she composed herself.

 

“But..I want to buy-- never mind. Let’s go back.” She stood up, brushing off the dirt on her skirt, and started walking towards the Great Hall. Snape followed behind her.

 

“What is it?” He asked her, sensing her uneasiness.

 

“Nothing. I’m going to find Anko since I can’t stroll here. You don’t have to follow me. I know the way.” 

 

“I can’t do that. Dumbledore specifically instructed me to be your chaperone until this fair ended.”

 

She sighed in defeat. “Fine, but you can’t disturb me.” The Potion Master nodded, but he remained silent.

 

They found Anko on the bridge, looking fervently at the forest. The snake turned to face Levy and Snape. “Why is the undead here?”

 

“He’s my escort during this fair. Headmaster Dumbledore asked him to.” Levy explained to the snake.

 

“Good. Tell him I sensed something foul in the castle.” Anko informed her. It coiled itself on her lap.

 

“Professor, Anko said she sensed something foul in the castle? I think.” 

 

“I know. That’s why I’m following you.” There came the short reply. Snape transfigured an armed chair to sit as he did not want to sit on the bridge’s floor. Levy gave a slight chuckle.

 

“You know who I am. Every staff does. I wonder why no one bothers to say anything to me.” Levy stared at the forest blankly.

 

“How did you know, then?” Snape looked at her curiously. He was sure no one had said anything to her, yet she knew of it. 

 

“Yesterday, Anko told me everything she knows. Do you know the snakes gossip among themselves? I find it pitiful that no human cares enough to tell me who I am, but thinks themselves important enough to decide what I can and cannot do.” Her voice cracked. She was at the brink of tears, but if she cries, it would mean that she was weak and needed protection, thus she gritted her teeth and forced herself not to shed any tears.

 

“Dumbledore is concerned about you. All the staffs are.”

 

“I know. But..do you?” 

 

Her question remained unanswered, and she did not bother with finding the answer. Severus Snape was tasked to be her chaperone, so she would let him do his work. As long as he did not disturb her.

 

“I see you’re not reading today. Will you just stare at the forest then?”

 

“Would you like to play twenty questions with me?” Levy asked him.

 

“No.”

 

“Okay. I’ll just play with Anko.” She turned to the snake and started asking questions. Unbeknownst to her, Snape was paying attention when she answered the snake’s question, albeit he did not know what the question was.

 

…………………………………..

 

Snape retreated to his room after dinner ended. He declined when the Headmaster summoned him to his office, saying that he was exhausted ‘escorting’ someone. He lied. It was not exhausting but more to dreary since he did nothing except eavesdropping on Levy’s answer to her game with Anko.

 

Landing on his bed, he recalled her supposed answers from the game. One answer piqued his interest the most. 

 

“Why I like being up here? Hmm….wizarding London was like a fairy tale to me, especially when I saw this castle. The towers reminded me of how Rapunzel was trapped in one. If my hair was long enough, I’ll let it down this tower, see if there’s any prince down there to catch the end of my very long locks. Fairy tales always end with ‘and they live happily ever after’.I wish mine would be like that someday.”

 

“What? You don’t know the story?! How about Beauty and the Beast? No?? Cinderella? Okay so you don’t know then. Never mind. What about the story of a snake that grew big enough it became a dragon and then sacrifices itself for his greedy human friend?”

 

“Okay, okay. I’ll tell you the story. It begins with an injured small snake…..”

 

Snape chuckled at the memory. Levy was telling a story to Anko, who was hissing at her furiously everytime the story-snake was mistreated by his human friend. He remembered the story from his childhood. The snake was saved by a boy and kept in a drawer at school. The boy fed it everyday and when the snake grew bigger, he took it to the jungle to fend for itself as he could not hid it in a drawer anymore. He promised to visit everyday, but as time went by, he forgot about his friend. Not until the king gazetted a big reward for anyone that brings a dragon’s heart that he remembered his friend in the jungle. He knew the snake was as big as a dragon the last time they met.

 

The boy, now a man, promised the snake to cut only a small portion of its heart so that he could give it to the king to cure the king’s illness. Everytime he came for the heart, he always left without asking or caring for his friend’s condition after he took the heart. He did not know of his friend’s suffering each time its heart was sliced by him.

 

After a few time coming to the jungle for the snake’s heart, he became greedy and decided to take out all of it at once when he entered the snake’s mouth to do so. The snake, unable to bear the pain any longer due to previous injuries, unintentionally closed its mouth as it writhed and died with its friend still inside. 

 

Snape recalled her face when she pouted at something Anko hissed at. Perhaps Anko was angry at the boy in the story, perhaps not. He was not aware of the time when he dozed off, or what his dreams entailed that night. But his dream was pleasant.

 

………………………………

 

The second day of chaperoning Levy, the Headmaster called for a meeting between the staffs. McGonagall told him that Levy would join her female students to buy something at the fair. He shuddered at the thought of having to wait for a woman to shop. He would gladly let the students went shopping with her instead, for Merlin’s sake.

 

When their meeting finished, Snape was torn between shadowing the students and returning to his chamber. He wanted to know where they went and what they bought, except then it would look like he stalked them. His heart tried to rationalize it with the fact that Levy was his responsibility until this fair ended, but in the end, his pride won. He went back to his chamber, albeit reluctant.

 

He was surprised to find Anko waiting in front of the entrance to the dungeon. The snake was restless, and looked like it wanted to say something. Not a parselmouth himself, the Potion Master quickly sent a message via Patronus for Harry Potter to meet him and Anko.

 

Once the war hero arrived, Anko hissed at him furiously. Harry Potter turned to face him with news he dreaded.

 

Levy was taken!


	7. Tower

Chapter 7

 

Snape was furious that Levy was taken, especially when he was supposed to be her chaperone. He told Harry Potter to inform the Headmaster while he went to search the Forbidden Forest. She must be taken by the witch to complete whatever ritual the witch was planning to execute.

 

He arrived at the forest edge and went straight to the spot where he felt the breach on the school’s ward previously. A magical signature similar to the witch from ten years ago was present, but it was fading. He followed the lead.

 

Venturing deep into the forest, he came to a heavily warded area. He knew there was something at the other side of the ward, but he could not enter. In his sight the forest in front of him had the usual gloomy scenery, but he knew it was an illusion. He tried forcing his way in, but the ward prevented his entry.

 

A few minutes later Albus Dumbledore arrived with Harry Potter, Minerva McGonagall and Filius Flitwick in tow. Together they tried to bypass the ward yet the attempt was unsuccessful. Every spells bounced back without having any effect to the ward. Anko arrived and stood beside the Potion Master.

 

“Potter, tell him to stop using magic and enter the ward like a normal person.” The snake hissed to Harry Potter, and when the teenager did not pay attention to the words, Anko lightly bit his leg, drawing his attention to her.

 

“What?” Potter hissed back. Everyone’s attention was drawn to him and Anko.

 

“Tell him to stop using magic and enter the ward! How many times should I tell you?!” Anko was angry. She kept hissing and lunged forward to the edge of the ward. “Follow me.” 

 

“She said to suppress your magic and enter normally. And to follow her.” He told the rest of them.

 

Once everyone was inside the ward, the surrounding revealed a different scenery to them. It was a long, narrow path shaded by dense trees on both sides, and the path was made of carefully laid red bricks, leading to a tower at the end of it. They rushed to the tower but halted at the entrance.

 

“I feel a strong magic in this tower. It is not foul, but foreign to me. Do you feel anything?” Headmaster Dumbledore spoke to them, eyes focusing at the door adorned in front of them. 

 

“This magic seems familiar, but I don’t recall anything about it.” McGonagall tried to remember but could not recall anything. Her frown deepened.

 

“It is the same as that time, Minerva. When her hair turned into snakes.” Snape interjected. “I thought our students pranked her, but this magic signature is not our students’.”

 

Anko slithered to the door. She raised her head and hissed. A few moments later, a woman came out and greeted them.

 

“Fret not, human. I am the guardian of this tower, and I shall not let any harm befall one of mine. She is safe with me. The one who kidnapped her was already dealt with.”

 

“I don’t understand.” Headmaster Dumbledore said to her. “What is your relationship with her? And why should we trust you? There are a lot of people who could harm her.”

 

The woman smiled. “We have no prior relationship, but the one who kidnapped her was my apprentice. A long time ago she broke her vows and had been seeking of ways to restore what was taken from her. She thought this girl is the answer to regain her lost, and she was not wrong. But she was not right either.”

 

“Please don’t speak in riddles. I hate riddles.” Harry Potter mumbled to himself, but his words were not lost in the air. 

 

“The girl possesses powers within herself. But it was blocked and suppressed. I am undoing all of it right now as we speak. She will return to you as a new person. And this time, she will fit in. She will be one of you. That..is my way of apologizing to her.” The woman smiled once more and retreated into the tower, leaving everyone speechless. They felt the wards erected once again.

 

“I don’t know who she is, but if she’s helping, then that’s good. I think we should go back now that the matter is resolved.” Filius Flitwick spoke for the first time since they arrived at the forest. He received nods from them.

 

“I think so too. Let’s go back. We still have a fair to oversee.”

 

No one realized that Anko did not go back with them.

 

**..o0o..**

 

Snape was in his chamber, looking at his bed. He had always liked it, but that night he felt that it was lame. That coffin stereotype was so yesterday. With a flick of his wand, he transfigured the coffin into a four-poster bed and put up several wards around it. He needed his sleep, and the wards would prevent Draco from disturbing him. He loved his godson, but he disliked being disturbed while sleeping. Adjusting the curtains around the bed, he laid downk and tried to sleep.

 

Dream

> He was walking the bricked path towards the tower. At the end of the path, Anko was waiting for him at the door.
> 
>  
> 
> “Took you long enough, undead. Come with me.” The snake spoke to him, but in this dream, it was in English. He followed the lead. Opening the door, he was greeted with a replica of his office in Hogwarts. He saw Anko sliding towards the stairs.
> 
>  
> 
> He followed the snake upstairs and came to a stop when they arrived in front of a door.
> 
>  
> 
> “She’s inside, but do not wake her up.” Anko told him and then slithered back downstairs. He opened the door and lurked inside. There was no one there except Levy.
> 
>  
> 
> Entering, he felt a slight tinge of magic brushed past him. Levy was sleeping in a bed similar to his recently transfigured bed. Even the colour scheme was the same. Feeling strange that her bed would be exactly like his, he brushed the thought from his mind and stepped forward.
> 
>  
> 
> Taking a closer look, he saw that her body was engulfed with colourful rays and she that was floating a few inches from the mattress. The colourful rays were circling her body from head to toe. It was beautiful. Suddenly, the guardian of the tower materialized beside him.
> 
>  
> 
> “You took her blood ten years ago. Now is the time to give it back.” She stared blankly at his face while uttering the words. Snape shivered, not knowing what to do in that situation. In his panic, he woke up abruptly.

Sweats adorned his forehead as he gasped for air. He only had one question, though. 

“What was that?”

**..o0o..**


End file.
